badpiggiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox
“For those who creative and brainstorming.” The 'Sandbox '''is a vehicle creator in Bad Piggies, where the player can build with every object in the game. To unlock most of the levels, the player must clear ⅓ or ⅔ of an episode's default levels. One episode is unlocked by collecting ten hidden skulls throughout the game. It has 9 levels (11 if you count Field of Dreams and (https://angrybirds.fandom.com/wiki/LittleLittle Pig Adventure). Each level has an objective where Ross must collect twenty star boxes, except the https://angrybirds.fandom.com/wiki/FieldField of Dreams and https://angrybirds.fandom.com/wiki/LittleLittle Pig Adventure in which Ross must collect twice as many boxes (40). However, the main purpose of the Sandbox levels is for the player to control their creation to their heart's content, thus the star boxes will become in “Ghost Mode” after they are collected. The player is given an assortment of parts that varies in each sandbox level. Extra parts can be earned by completing stars in the regular levels. The construction grid is also much larger than those in regular levels. Sandbox Priority Sandboxes have 20 Star Box(es) and 1-10 desserts to collect, making them the widest level unlimited, and the Wooden Boxes are the only items that reaches a number above 10. As said above, you start collecting parts for the Sandbox levels after finishing certain levels in the game, excluding Field of Dreams, they need 40 Star Boxes to complete. Find the Skulls ''Note: This Sandbox Level is not available for PC. Find the Skulls is a exclusive Sandbox level that is unlocked after collecting 10 skulls in the game, similar to Find The Statues, (45 skulls are now found in the game as of the Tusk Til' Dawn update). It is the Sandbox level to have the most number of items, if we exclude the Field of Dreams Sandbox. Find The Statues Find The Statues is a exclusive Sandbox level that it can unlocked by finding 10 statues hidden in The Road to El Porkado, similar to Find The Skulls but the gameplay is more different and difficult. There’s would be fewer parts than Find the Skulls. Field of Dreams Note: This Sandbox level is free when playing in PC version. Field of Dreams is an In-app purchase that unlocks a Field of Dreams Sandbox level. This is no ordinary Sandbox level though. Instead, Field of Dreams has a wider and higher playing field, 40 Star Boxes, 1-20 desserts, and all items excluding Freckled Pig, King Pig and certain vehicle parts reaches a number above 10. Little Pig Adventure ”The hardcore version of Sandbox Level.” This is the level which almost very hard, there’s even complexing than The Road to El Porkado Sandbox, there’s a lot of intractable things similar for The Road to El Porkado, they are the most challenging Sandbox level on Bad Piggies. It need several of vehicle types to complete the Sandbox Level. Levels The Sandbox, after the Tusk Til' Dawn update, has 10 levels. 2 Sandbox levels each Story Episode, that also corresponds to the Episode, with the exception of Tusk til' Dawn, the only episode where it has no corresponding Sandbox levels. 2 special levels: Find the Skulls and Field of Dreams, have no corresponding Story Episode, but Find the Skulls does correspond to the Skulls that is found scattered in some levels of all episodes. Trivia *Find the Skulls is the only Sandbox to have an underground Cave Theme and Background. *Field of Dreams is the largest level in Bad Piggies. *The Detacher was exclusive to the Field of Dreams and Little Pig Adventure. Now its also on The Road to El Porkado. *There are 3 Exclusive Sandbox level. *Little Pig Adventure are the most complexing Sandbox level and have 40 star boxes, same as Field of Dreams. Category:Sandbox Category:Modes Category:Levels